This Strange Effect
by leeloo2606
Summary: My attempt at a songfic based on Catwoman and Batman. Very mild rating is only a precaution. I would really love to know what you guys think so RR!


This strange effect

You've got this strange effect on me

and i like it

you've got this strange effect on me

and i like it

you make my world seem right

you make my darkness bright

and yes

you've got this strange effect on me

and i like it

and i like it

and i like the way you kiss me

dont know if i should

but this feeling hits low and i know it

thats why i feel good

you've got this strange effect on me

and i like it

you've got this strange effect on me

and i like it

you make my world seem right

you make my darkness bright

and yes youve got this strange effect on me

and i like it

and i like it

Hooverphonics

Since when do I care what he thinks. I have been living my life my own way for a long time. Ever since the day I died. And now here I am. The queen of the night reaking havoc on an unsuspecting city,and yet...

_You've got this strange effect on me_

"You don't need to be doing this Selena"

"How do you know," she cracked her whip again. "It's just like you men always telling a lady what to do." She cracked her whip again this time he caught it in the air and wrapping it around his arm pulled her towards him.

_and I like it_

"You know Batman if you keep treating me this way, I just may have to do something about it," she was so close to him now, she could see his dark blue eyes shinging under his mask.

_You've got this stange effect on me_

"Selena..." he called.

"We've gone back to using our first names again, have we Bruce. I am not the type of woman to be messing with." She whispered into his ears. Then with the help of her cat like reflexes broke free and swung out with a kick to his jaw. He stumble and using this as an opportunity Selena planted another kick to his face.

Before she could react Bruce was up once again and shot his arm across her face. The force nocked Selena up against the wall. Raising her hand to her lip she felt blood. A smile spread across her face

_and I like it_

He stood over her, as if daring her to get back. Regaining her balance Selena leaned her head back and breathed. Her ribs hurt from a kick he had administered before. She laughed.

"Is this the way its going to be everytime we see each other," she stared at him. "First we nearly fight to the death and then..."

"And then..." he whispered.

_You make my world seem right_

His strong arms were around her. He was leaning in his cheeck was pressed up against hers. Instinctively Selena brought her arms around his neck, and then ran them down his arms, feeling his muscles tighten under her touch. Even through his suit he could still feel her. She raised her face and stared into his eyes her hands working their way up his chest and to the exposed skin of his face she slapped him. One quick motion and a red streak from the sharp end of her nails appered under his jawline.

She raised her arm again but this time he stopped her. He grabbed her arm and pulled it towards her back. She gasped from the pain and she couldn't move. He was staring at her, there was passion in his eyes.

_You make the darkness bright_

Panic was taking over her, "Selena" he whispered softly into her ear.

"No Bruce, this has got to stop," she was backing away for good, or at least that's what she wanted to do. She wasn't going to let him help her, she didn't want his pity. She knew she was a lost cause.

_and yes_

"Selena you have to understand, that you are worth everything to me. I can help you"

_You've got this stange effect on me_

"Oh Bruce," her eyes were filling with tears. For a brief moment she considered it. She considered giving up her life of crime, her life of infinite darkness. There was nothing more that she wanted, than to run away with him.

_and I like it_

He pulled her into another hug, she was breathing rapidly. Her head spinning with the possibilities.

_And I like the way you kiss me_

He pulled away from her and broght his hand to her chin. He raised it slowly, her green eyes avoiding his at first. And then she was looking at him, she had a tear running down her cheeck. That tear that carried with it all of her sins of the past, the sins that she wanted to forget. He kissed that solitary tear and it disappeared. He covered her lips with his. The kiss was soft at first, but than as it happened so many times before it grew. They were both trying to satisfy a hunger. Her hands came up to his neck and she returned his kiss feverently.

_Don't know if I should_

She could smell him, she could hear his heart thumping against her chest. They were lost in a rythm of their own in that moment. Everything was forgotten. The bag of jewels she had recently aquired was lying forgotten on the wet floor. A black cat stood atop of a building a distance eyeing the seen below with mild curiosity. This is how it was now, Batman was always on her. She would pull off a heist on a random night just so she could see him, so she could touch him.

_But this feeling hits so low and I know it_

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back was aching from the roughness of the wall but she felt as if she didn't care. She wanted him than and there, and nothing else mattered at the moment

_that's why I feel good_

It was going to happen she could feel it, but then her eyes shot open. She let her moth go limp and brought her legs back down to the ground.

"Selena?" his voice was pleading.

"It's not going to happen again, I won't let it," her voice shook slightly as she spoke. She pushed him away from him. "I know what you are trying to do."

"I love you, Selena." it was more of a fact than a feeling.

_You've got this strange effect on me_

"I know you do," she said.

She ran down the alley whip in hand. Swingin it up in front of her it wrapped itself around a metal escape ladder and in a matter of seconds she was on the roof. She disappeared into the shadows of the night and watched him. He picked up the bag and looking up at the sky disappeared into the night.

_and I like it_

Feeling something at her feet Selena looked down and picked up the black cat. "Come on Miss Kitty let's go home."


End file.
